A CCTV/DVR image monitoring system has been spread and installed for the purpose of security and safety.
The conventional CCTV/DVR image monitoring system provides a privacy mode function for personal information protection. When a person is included in an image acquired while the privacy mode is set, only a masking process is performed on a person in the corresponding image by which personal information on the acquired image is not sufficiently protected.